Hungary naplója
by HetaEliza
Summary: Magyarország egy átlagos este a naplóját írja, és érdekes dolgokat ír bele az előző estéről. Jó olvasást!


Kedves Naplóm!

Tegnap éjjel olyan dolog történt velem ami egyszerűen meg fogalmazhatatlan, de meg próbálom leírni.

Egy bálon voltam, szép és elegáns volt, minden szinte tökéletesen ment mikor hirtelen megláttam egy ismerős férfit aki most valamiért máshogy viselkedett ahogy szokott. Ez a férfi nem volt más mint Francis. Elegáns öltönyben és egy köpenyben volt, akárcsak egy szőke Drakula, de ekkor még nem tudtam, hogy nem csak külsőleg nézz ki úgy…Majd odajött hozzám, udvariasan kezet csókolt és rám mosolygott, mire én egy pukedlivel válaszoltam az udvariasságára. Majd mély kék szemeivel rám nézett és így szólt: - Gyönyörű a mai éjjel, nem de? –mosolygott rám ,majd vissza mosolyogtam, de tudtam , hogy valami nincs rendben vele, de nem törődtem ezzel a kisebb tényezővel.

Később felkért táncolni és tánc közben megszólalt, komoly de mégis jót akaró tekintettel- Nem szabadna itt lenned…túl veszélyes

-De miért? –néztem rá baljós tekintettel

-Mert ez a bál nem országoknak,vagy embereknek való, hanem emberbőrbe bújt vérszívó szörnyetegeknek…

Ekkor már kapcsolt az agyam, hogy hol vagyok, és hogy kik vannak itt. Egyszerűen nem tudtam valamiért fel fogni,Francis egy vámpír. Kész, nem ment. Kissé meg ijedtem,hogy mi is lesz velem, de valamiért mellette biztonságban éreztem magam, egy meg magyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag. Furcsa, de abban a pillanatban mintha belé szerettem volna. Hisz' elvesztettem Sadiqot, Gilbertet, Roderichet meg még sok más fiút akit szerettem. Újra vágytam két melegen ölelő karokra,akik vigyáznak rám újra. De elfelejtettem azt az apró tényt, hogy Francis vámpír nem úgy mint a többiek. Kissé elszontyolodtam ezen a tényen ami fel is tűnt neki, majd odahajolt hozzám és fülembe súgta: - Szívesen emelnélek trónomra, és szívesen tennélek a királynőmmé akivel az örökké valóságban együtt lehetnék, de nem szeretnék ilyen átkot rád szórni, hogy te is olyan légy mint én vagyok, egy alávaló élősködő teremtmény mely mások vérét szipolyozza csak a saját önzősége miatt. Te ennél jobbat érdemelsz, Elizabeth.

Ezekre a lágy,szenvedéllyel és törődéssel teli mondatokra egyszerűen akaratom és meg gondolás nélkül rá vágtam, hogy : - De én ezt szeretném, olyanná akarok válni mint te, mert tudom,hogy benned sosem csalódnék, és mindig is velem maradnál…erre vágyok már régóta,hogy egy férfi akit szeretek örökké velem maradjon tűzön, vízen át…És nem érdekel mi ennek a következménye…inkább leszek egy szörnyeteg aki vért szív másból, csak…egy társat akarok magam mellé… - Miközben ezeket el mondtam könnybe lábadt a szemem . Majd Francis komoly tekintettel rám nézett és így szólt: -Te aztán tudod, hogy mit szeretnél…Ha ennyire belém szerettél, állok rendelkezésedre – Majd meghajolt előttem én meg kisebb elpirultság közepette rá mosolyogtam majd megszólaltam kicsit el fojtott hangon. –Tegyél olyanná mint amilyen te vagy…ontsad véremet és szúrd át hitvány fogaidat a nyakamon…

Ezekre a szavaimra Francis felállt majd kezét nyújtotta felém, és így szólt: - Akkor kövess, kérlek.

Majd ösztönösen meg fogtam a kezét, és utána mentem. Felvitt egy hosszú lépcsőn, egy folyosóra ami egyszerűen csodálatosan de mégis olyan félelmetesen nézett ki. A folyosó és a szobák stílusa engem a Romantika stílusirányzatra emlékeztetett. Mikor már a folyosó vége fele jártunk be vitt egy szobába és magunkra zárta az ajtót, én akaratom ellenére leültem a fotelre, s vártam. Aztán Francis odajött hozzám és le döntött a fotelre, fölém hajolt, majd nyelvével lassan de mégis szenvedéllyel telve meg nyalta a nyakamat. Én csak hagytam magam, és féltem egy kicsit, hiszen biztos fájni fog ha meg harap.

Mikor ez a gondolat végig futott a fejemben a fiú rám nézett és szeméből a biztonság érzett tükröződött vissza. – Nyugodj meg, nem fog nagyon fájni, és vigyázok rád amennyire csak lehet, hiszen így is szégyenlem magam, hogy egy ilyen tökéletes lányt meg kell rontsak, de ha te így szeretnéd, legyen hát így, nem állok a kívánságod útjába.

Úgy éreztem mintha el lennék varázsolva, mintha egy emberfeletti bűbáj uralkodna rajtam, vagy csak a szerelem mindent el söprő ereje izzik köztünk? Nem tudom, de hamarosan megtudom, hisz' a vámpírok megérzik, hogy ki mit érez…Ezt Francis mesélte, mikor táncoltunk.

Aztán a fiú mélyen belenézett a szemembe, és óvatosan megcsókolt. A csók a számon már konkrétan égett, de hagytam magam, és viszonoztam. Majd pár perc után ajkaink el váltak egymástól és Francis rám nézett és megkérdezte: - Készen állsz? – Mire én bólogattam, nagy levegőt vettem, és elbúcsúztam az 'emberi' mi voltomtól.

Ezt követően a fiú ismét végig nyalta a nyakamat, szép lassan, mint aki nem siet sehová majd szem fogait belevéste a nyakamba amitől fel kiáltottam a fájdalomtól. Éreztem, ahogy a vérem végig folyik a nyakamon, érzetem a fiú szemfogait a nyakamban, és azt is, ahogy kezd a szervezetem át alakulni. Rá pillantottam Francisre, akinek tenger kék szemei helyett, izzó vörös szemek lettek. Aprócskát meg ijedtem, de nem törődtem vele, hagytam, hogy végig vigye az átváltoztatást, vagy ahogy ő szokta mondani a 'megrontást' .

Pár perccel később, kezdtem el veszteni az eszméletemet, és elájultam. Majd mikor felébredtem és magamhoz tértem láttam amint Francis felettem van, és engem figyelt. - M-már vége van…? - mondtam halk hangon.

-Még egy valami hátra maradt…

- És mégis mi? – furcsálltam, hiszen tudtam,hogy már vámpír vagyok, de mi lehet még hátra?

- Az a dolog, amely még a vámpíroknál is bűn…-mondta majd alattomos mosolyt lejtett a száján, mire én kapcsoltam, hogy mi jön most. Hasonló vigyorral az arcomon válaszoltam, majd meg történt a 'bűn' amelyet szépen kifejezve közösülésnek is nevezhetünk. Mikor már végeztünk ránéztem és így szóltam: - Vajon…milyen lehet a vér íze? Nem vagyok éhes, de kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lehet…

Erre a mondatomra Francis el söpörte vállig érő szőke fürtjeit és nyakát felém tartotta. – Próbáld ki, neked meg engedem hogy ok nélkül is vegyél tőlem vért.

Kicsit furcsán néztem rá, de nem elleneztem. Odahajoltam, végig nyaltam a nyakán és új szemfogaimat belevéstem párom nyakába, és ízlelgetni kezdtem a vért, mire furcsa érzésem támadt. Egyszerűen éreztem, hogy felizgat, jól esik a vért szívni. Egyszerűen csodálatos érzés volt. Majd kor véget ért a bál Francis hazakísért és megígérte,hogy velem marad, amíg csak világ a világ. De a lelkemre kötötte,hogy rajta kivűl másból ne igyak vért, és ő se fog másból, csak belőlem. Ezek a szavak jól estek, hiszen meg győzöttem arról,hogy végre találtam valakit, aki tényleg szeret, és meg becsül. Tudtam,hogy elvett tőlem sok mindent, de nem bántam, mert végre valakinek a szerető karjai közt tudhatom magam.

Kelt: 1920. Június 4.


End file.
